


The Day Her Luck Ran Out

by Blossom_Strife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Strife/pseuds/Blossom_Strife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir isn't there to protect his lady in her time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ladybug is fighting alone.

Chat Noir is caught up in with important business, leaving Ladybug to fight the Akumatised Victim by herself.

She usually considered herself a lucky person, even more so now that she had Tikki, the Kwami of luck by her side, but it seemed for the first time in a very long time, luck didn't seem to be on her side.

Her hair falls in waves over her shoulders, her torn ribbons on the ground behind her. A large scratch compliments her face, curving from besides her right eye down her jawline to finish at the corner of her mouth. Several heavy blows to her head have caused two streams of blood to run down her face, dripping onto her already blood-stained suit that is covered in cuts, some bleeding more than others.

The Akumatised Victim is equipt with two longswords, sharpened enough for a scratch to become a dangerous wound.

Ladybug's breaths are fast and shallow, her face contorted in pain. Her yo-yo has no effect on the swords, leaving her vunerable to any attacks she can't dodge. 

The few people gathered to watch the fight are stunned into silence at the sight of their Heroine's pain. They've never seen her look so weak.

Ladybug frowns before tossing her yo-yo into the air, catching a sword of her own. Fear creeps onto her face as she looks up at the Akumatised Victim who is clearly preparing their next flurry of attacks.

Gathering up her remaining strength, Ladybug runs at them, sword held up infront of her.

The first attack she blocks.

The second attack she barely moves out of the way for.

The third attack hits her.

One of the Akumatised Victim's swords is embeded in her stomach, pushed in to the hilt, while the other is buried into her shoulder.

The Akuma shakes her off of the swords, kicking her to the ground. Ladybug cries out in pain.

There is a cry from the rooftops and the crowd part to allow Chat Noir to run over on all fours. He kneels down besides Ladybug, lifting her into his arms with tears streaming down his face.

The sword Ladybug was holding loudly clatters to the floor as her grip on it weakens. Chat bows his head, cradling Ladybug's body close to his, only raising it when Ladybug gently pushes it up with a blood-stained hand. She weakly brushes away his tears, trying to tell him that she'll be fine until he tells her to stop wasting her breath.

"Ladybug, why are you so stubborn? You could have told me that there was an Akuma attack and I would have been here so much sooner. You're dying Ladybug, and there's nothing I can do about it!" Chat breaks down as another wave of tears pass over him.

Ladybug's hand falls away from his face, leaving a trail of blood behind. Her eyes flutter shut as she murmurs Chat's name with her last breath, her body falling limp in his arms. He gently shakes her, calling for her, hoping, wishing, praying that she would wake up, but she doesn't.

A bright pink light fills the square as Ladybug's transformation wears away. Marinette lays limp in Chat's arms and Tikki rests on Marinette's collar bone, sobbing heavily. The sight of Marinette in his arms brings a sudden rage in Chat as he realises that the sweet girl who sat behind him in class had given her life to protect the town she loved so dearly without so much as a proper goodbye.

He watches as Tikki takes Marinette's earrings out and cradles them in her arms before offering them to Chat. He carefully unzips one of his pocket and slips them in, leaving the pocket open to allow Tikki to curl up inside of it.

The Akumatised Victim laughs loudly as they approach Chat, stopping in their tracks when he snarls at them.

"Don't you dare get any closer to my princess. I won't let you touch her." His eyes flash in rage as he wipes away the tear streams, glaring at the Akumatised Victim.

"No, you're right. I won't touch her. I don't need to. Your rage is enough of a focus for an Akuma to reside in you. You can do the honours of returning the Miraculous' to Hawk Moth yourself." They reply, pointing one of their blood coated swords at the small black butterfly that fases into Chat's bell. Fear instantly replaces his anger as the darkness bubbles up over him, consuming him before fading away.

Where a scared and angry boy dressed in full black once knelt, there is a boy dressed in full white, a large grin on his face, showing off all of his sharpened teeth. Lifting Marinette's rapidly cooling body into his arms, he approaches the crowd, handing her to the young blogger who had curled up on the floor.

"Keep her safe for me." He says before turning on heel and staring right at the othe Akumatised Victim.

A purple outline surrounds his face but he hisses and swipes it away, breaking the connection between him and Hawk Moth. Gently reaching into his pocket, he pulls out Tikki and her Miraculous, placing Tikki on his shoulder before fastening the Miraculous into his ears.

"Don't worry, Tikki. I'm only borrowing your power to destroy the one who killed your mistress and my lady. I'll de-akumatise myself as soon as I can after that." Tikki's transformation washes over him, leaving his bright pink eyes brighter, a yo-yo clipped onto his belt and four black spots on his mask.

Picking up the sword that was dropped onto the floor, he calmly walks over to the sword wielder, studying them before swinging the sword at them, ripping a gash into their chest. The smile reappears on his face as he disarms the other wielder, neatly jumping onto the swords with enough force to crack them, letting the Akuma out.

He drops the sword in his hand to unclip the yo-yo, catching the Akuma in it and releasing a white butterfly. He drops the sword to the floor before grinding the palm of his hand into his bell to crush it, sharp shards falling to the ground as the Akuma rises out. He cleanses it as his outfit becomes black again, the black spots on his mask changing to red. With one last look around, he throws the sword into the air to use Ladybug's miraculous healing light.

The area around him clears up, his bell returning to its usual place around his neck and all of Marinette's wounds healing up. Chat doesn't turn around to see what is going on behind him, only releasing Tikki's transformation and giving her her earrings back. With a sigh, he uses his baton to propel himself away from the crowd gathering around Marinette, not wanting to face her death quite yet.

The Miraculous Healing light could only heal so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a follow up for the previous chapter which should help clear things up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is it for this fanfic then huh.  
> Wow, I'm great at writing really OOC characters in really short chapters huh.
> 
> Yet again, feel free to point out any mistakes.

The next day had Adrien coming into school just before the bell for first lesson rang. He ignores everything Nino tries to talk to him about before the teachers comes in, looking dazed and confused.  
When the bell for lunch goes, he silently stands up and grabs his things, leaving the classroom without a word. He doesn't notice Marinette quietly following him to an empty classroom where he lets Plagg out of his bag, sitting on a table and resting his face in his hands.  
Marinette takes a moment to push down her happiness as she makes the link between Adrien and Chat Noir, letting Tikki out of her purse as she closes the classroom door behind her.  
"You found me huh."  
"Yeah." Marinette nods, gently biting her lip before gathering up her courage and going over and hugging Adrien. He is a little startled at first but hugs her back anyway, resting his forehead on her shoulder.  
"They killed you."  
"I know." Marinette gently draws patterns on his back to relax her nerves.  
"I wasn't there to protect you."  
"That's not your fault. I was stubborn and didn't tell you that Hawk Moth had claimed another victim."  
"I could have protected you." Adrien grips the back on Marinette's shirt as she tries to push him up so she can look at his face, unwilling to look her in the eye.  
"Adrien, you can't blame yourself. I wasn't thinking about the danger I could be in."  
"I shouldn't have left you by yourself."  
"You had no choice. Adrien please stop blaming yourself."  
"Who else is there to blame?" Adrien asks, pushing himself away from Marinette to properly look at her.  
"Hawk Moth. Me. The Akumatised Victim. Anyone but yourself. You were there when I didn't ask you to be there, and that's all that matters. You took the situation and sorted it out. That's all that matters to me. Adrien, you even took Tikki and used her power to fix everything. You did everything you could, that's what matters." She replies, moving her hand to rest them on Adrien's shoulders. Adrien lowers his head, unable to find the words to reply. Marinette runs her fingers through his hair, taking a moment to allow the soft, silky strads to run through her fingers before pushing his fringe away from his face and back into its usual style from where he had magaged to mess it up running his hands through it so many times. His eyes slide shut and she smiles to herself, gently scratching at his scalp.  
"Plagg tells me that Adrien has quite a few cat traits that you might find a little interesting." Tikki tells Marinette, settling on her shoulder.  
"Really?"  
"Mhm!" Tikki smiles happily. Marinette hums in acknoledgement, gently running her nails over Adrien's scalp as she runs her fingers through his hair again. She laughs happily as quiet purrs begin eminating from Adrien, allowing his to snuggle into her side, resting his head on her shoulder again.  
"Plagg, do you know why he's been avoiding talking to me today? I thought he would want to talk after finding out that I was Ladybug." Marinette asks, looking over at Plagg. He shrugs.  
"I'll consider telling you if you give me some cheese."  
"I can get you some cheese rolls from the bakery if Adrien wants to come over later. If not I can always bring some to patrol for him to give to you." Adrien mumbles something under his breath, quiet enough for Marinette not to be able to hear him over his purring.  
"Alright. Cheese rolls for me and information for you. He couldn't believe that the Healing Light had actually brought you back and thought that he was just imagining you." Plagg says bluntly.  
"Silly kitty." Marinette says, ruffling his hair. Adrien bats at her hand, causing her to laugh again. "He really did take on cat traits then huh."  
"Shh." Adrien says looking up at Marinette, his green eyes glowing with happiness. Marinette smiles, nudging him off her shoulder.  
"C'mon. Now your feeling better we should go and find Alya and Nino. They'll be wondering where we are by now." Adrien nods, pushing Plagg back into his bag and getting off of the table, holding his hand out to help Marinette down. She rolls her eyes and gets down herself, opening her purse for Tikki to hide back inside it. Adrien opens the door with a little bow, gesturing for her to go out first and she laughs quietly, pulling him out after her.  
"There they are!" Marinette turns towards the voice to see Alya and Nino approaching from down the hallway. Her eyes widen and she bites the inside of her cheek, nervously clasping her hands together behind her back. Adrien smiles his usual smile and waves at the two, going to meet them without missing a beat. Marinette lingers behind, a light flush creeping onto her face as she watches Adrien interacting with her two closest friends. Alya almost bounces over to her when she notices that she isn't approaching, pulling out her phone.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
"Tell you what?" Marinette asks, nervousness lacing her voice.  
"That you were Ladybug!" Her shoulders slump, her head bowing.  
"I'm sorry Alya. I didn't want to keep it from you, but I couldn't risk Hawk Moth knowing and targeting you."  
"Girl, I am so proud of you! I'm not angry or anything! And, I haven't uploaded the part of the video with your transformation back into Marinette on the Ladyblog. I know how much you don't want to people to know, so I blurred you out after your transformation. Here." Alya hands Marinette her phone, playing the video she had of the fight of the previous night. As she watches, Marinette's thankfullness fades into worry as she watches the Akuma possess Chat Noir. As she watches him transform, her eyes flick up to glance at Adrien, watching his reaction as he listens to the sound of the battle. When the video finishes, she almost drops the phone, saved by Alya pulling it out of her hands.  
"Chat did all that... He got Akumatised... Just to avenge me?" She says, her voice barely above a whisper. When Alya nods, she leans against the nearest wall, pressing her forhead against the cool wall. "I caused him so much pain because I wasn't careful enough..."  
"Before you get caught up in self loathing, I have a question Marinette." Marinette looks up at Alya. "Do you know who Chat Noir is?"  
The hall is filled with silence.  
"I am." Adrien says, taking a step towards Alya.  
"He... Is." Marinette confirms at Alya questioning look.  
"Please don't tell anyone. I'll even do an interview with you as Chat Noir to make up for it." Adrien pleads.  
"That's fine. I don't mind. And hey, now we know, me and Nino can help to cover for you when you run off unannouned." Alya says. Nino nods in agreement. Marinette and Adrien sigh in relief, thanking Alya. Alya links arms with Marinette and grabs Adrien's wrist, smiling to herself as she motions for Nino to follow, hoping to get at least a little bit of fun from the fact that the two had spent a while rejecting each other for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUUUGgggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> I haven't checked this so feel free to point out any mistakes or anything I need to change.


End file.
